Enterprise Christmas
by novelwriter
Summary: Captain Archer decides that his crew should have a holiday party. Some of the crew doesn't know what to get his girlfriend.
1. Christmas Day

Christmastime: Chapter Two

"Are you getting hungry?" Jon asked

"Yes, I wonder what the Chef has prepared for the occasion." Melanie said

"I have no idea."

Jon and Melanie walked into his private dining area. For the first time in public now they were not just boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, they sat together as a couple that just got engaged. 

Just then, the door opened. One of the chef's helps came over to the Captain.

"Merry Christmas, Captain."

"Merry Christmas."

"What would you care to have this fine morning, Sir?"

"How about French toast."

"And for you, miss?"

"I will also have some French toast."

"Don't work too hard. Enjoy yourself and that is an order." Captain Archer said to the chef's helper with a big grin on his face.

Melanie turned to Jon and said "Okay, how did your chef know my family has French toast every year on Christmas Day?"

"I think you might have told me. I am telling you that even if you didn't the staff was going to have some anyway."

****

A Short time later…

The doors opened again and the Chef's helper came out with their food.

"Thank you." Captain Archer said.

The helper then placed the plate of food in front of Melanie.

"Thanks." Melanie said.

The Chef's helper left the room. The door slid shut behind him.

"So, Melanie I want to love to know everything about you." Jon said

"Where should I start? Or rather when should I start?" Melanie asked

"Huh?" Jon asked. "I don't get that." He continued.

"I meant do you want me to start at the very beginning like when I was born? Should I even start with when you rescued me with help from your other officers?"

"Please, I would love to hear the very beginning."

"No begging, Jon. I didn't think we had Porthos in here." 

So Melanie told Jon everything the best way that she remembered everything. Jon looked at her with an attentive gaze in his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you were born the day they had one of the SuperBowls?"

"Yes, there was even a long standing joke that the doctors didn't want to deliver me because they were too busy placing their bets on the game. Of course in reality I was born several hours before the game but for the longest time I really did think I was literally born during that time."

"We should go now.

"You are right. I will see you for lunch then."  
"I told everyone that I was giving them Christmas off."

"Apparently, Sub-Commander T'Pol is probably the only one that will be working.

"Yup, her and Lt. Reed."


	2. Christmas Day: The Party

Christmastime: Chapter Two

"Are you getting hungry?" Jon asked

"Yes, I wonder what the Chef has prepared for the occasion." Melanie said

"I have no idea."

Jon and Melanie walked into his private dining area. For the first time in public now they were not just boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, they sat together as a couple that just got engaged. 

Just then, the door opened. One of the chef's helps came over to the Captain.

"Merry Christmas, Captain."

"Merry Christmas."

"What would you care to have this fine morning, Sir?"

"How about French toast."

"And for you, miss?"

"I will also have some French toast."

"Don't work too hard. Enjoy yourself and that is an order." Captain Archer said to the chef's helper with a big grin on his face.

Melanie turned to Jon and said "Okay, how did your chef know my family has French toast every year on Christmas Day?"

"I think you might have told me. I am telling you that even if you didn't the staff was going to have some anyway."

****

A Short time later…

The doors opened again and the Chef's helper came out with their food.

"Thank you." Captain Archer said.

The helper then placed the plate of food in front of Melanie.

"Thanks." Melanie said.

The Chef's helper left the room. The door slid shut behind him.

"So, Melanie I want to love to know everything about you." Jon said

"Where should I start? Or rather when should I start?" Melanie asked

"Huh?" Jon asked. "I don't get that." He continued.

"I meant do you want me to start at the very beginning like when I was born? Should I even start with when you rescued me with help from your other officers?"

"Please, I would love to hear the very beginning."

"No begging, Jon. I didn't think we had Porthos in here." 

So Melanie told Jon everything the best way that she remembered everything. Jon looked at her with an attentive gaze in his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you were born the day they had one of the SuperBowls?"

"Yes, there was even a long standing joke that the doctors didn't want to deliver me because they were too busy placing their bets on the game. Of course in reality I was born several hours before the game but for the longest time I really did think I was literally born during that time."

"We should go now.

"You are right. I will see you for lunch then."  
"I told everyone that I was giving them Christmas off."

"Apparently, Sub-Commander T'Pol is probably the only one that will be working.

"Yup, her and Lt. Reed."

They exited the Captain's dining area. Melanie walked back to her quarters and Jon went to his until later. _I better rest up for later. I mean I am going to have lunch with Jon. I must be the luckiest woman on this ship. At least I will get a chance to speak to the others later on this evening at the holiday party. Hmm-maybe Jon will let me convince Lieutenant Reed that all work and no fun is very dull._

Lunchtime a while later… 
    
    "Melanie, do you want to have lunch now?" Jon asked

"Sure." Melanie said

They walked to where they had breakfast that morning. Just then, Melanie heard a familiar Southern accent. _Oh great we are in trouble Jon. _Melanie knew that Trip and Jon were best friends. _I just hope he has enough good common sense to not go after me now that I am yours._
    
    "Well, if it isn't the happy couple!" Trip Tucker said.

"Hi, Trip." Jon said to his friend.

"Hi Trip." Melanie said.

"Care to join us?" Jon asked

"Sure, if it is okay with the future Mrs. Archer." Trip said.

Jon started to chuckle as he looked over at Melanie. She shook her head at the two men. Looking over at the two men she said "Sure, why not."

The three individuals walked into the Captain's private dining area. Melanie sat next to Jon. Commander Tucker was sitting on Melanie's left side.

"I think Sub-Commander T'Pol is working through lunch." Captain Archer said

"It wouldn't surprise me if Lieutenant Reed did the same thing. For some reason, I get the feeling he is what I would call a workaholic." Melanie said.

Trip Tucker and Captain Archer chuckled at Melanie's joke. Melanie looked over at the two of them.

"I didn't realize you thought that my joke was funny. It is just that they are usually very bad. I don't mean that they are in poor taste. It is just that I can't tell a joke very well. My dad does bad jokes too but at least his are on the funny side. Oh, well." She said.

"Aww, don't worry about it darlin'" Trip said

"So, are you going to be at the Holiday party the Captain is having?" Trip asked

"Yeah, I plan on it. Well, I guess I better get going for now. I will see you later at the party Trip. Jon, I guess you will be stopping by my quarters to pick me up."

"You know it. Is 1845 ok? Oh, I forgot you're a civilian so quarter to seven pm. Is that okay with you?"

"That is okay with me I will see you then Jonathan." 

__

Why she likes Jon over me I will never understand Trip thought to himself. I mean, sure he is my best friend but isn't he a little too old for her. I mean even Malcolm would be good for her but Jon, I almost have to laugh at that. I better not let on to either one of them how I feel he thought to himself.

1845 Melanie's quarters 
    
    The door chime sounded. Melanie walked over to answer the door. She had a good idea that she knew who it was but she still asked anyway.
    "Who is it?" Melanie asked
    "It's Jon."
    "Come on in. I will be right there."
    Melanie walked over to Jon and kissed his cheek. She looked at him. _I can't believe that tonight we are going to be in public as an engaged couple. This is definitely going to take some getting used to she thought to herself._ They exited her room and walked hand in hand to the mess- hall, which was converted to a party room.

"Wow, the decorations look great!" Melanie said

"Yeah, the crew worked hard on them. I think Ensign Sato and Crewman Cutler were in charge of getting people to help out."

"Hi, Cap'n. Merry Christmas, Jon. Merry Christmas, Melanie." Trip Tucker said

"Hi, Trip." Jon said

"Hi, Trip." Melanie said

Just then, Melanie heard a man with a English accent. _Hmm…I wonder who had to drag Lieutenant Reed to the holiday party._
    
    "Hello Lieutenant. Merry Christmas!" Melanie said as she gave him a small hug.

"Well, I don't think I have ever seen Lt. Reed turn that shade of red." Captain Archer said


End file.
